Find the sum of all real values of $x$ that satisfy
\[x = 1 - x + x^2 - x^3 + x^4 - x^5 + \dotsb.\]
Explanation: From the formula for an infinite geometric series,
\[1 - x + x^2 - x^3 + \dotsb = \frac{1}{1 + x}.\]Thus, we want to solve
\[x = \frac{1}{1 + x}.\]This simplifies to $x^2 + x - 1 = 0.$  By the quadratic formula,
\[x = \frac{-1 \pm \sqrt{5}}{2}.\]The infinite geometric series
\[1 - x + x^2 - x^3 + \dotsb\]converges only for $|x| < 1,$ so the only solution in $x$ is $\boxed{\frac{-1 + \sqrt{5}}{2}}.$